


A Pleasant Surprise

by super_queer_hannibal_obsession



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom! Will, Established Relationship, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post TWOTL, airplane travel, rude trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_queer_hannibal_obsession/pseuds/super_queer_hannibal_obsession
Summary: For the Rude Trip challenge, Will and Hannibal are traveling post-TWOTL. They have some sexual tension on a plane ride, and then relieve that tension on a secluded beach. Really just a lot of porn with no plot.





	

Will looked up, startled from his thoughts, as the stewardess asked if he wanted anything else to drink, gesturing to his empty IPA bottle.

“What…No, no thanks,” Will wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not, but she seemed to linger on his face for longer than necessary. Although, he thought, she could have been staring at their quiet affection if she was the sort to be bothered by that sort of thing. It was risky for them to be travelling by plane but circumstances had made it necessary. Hannibal had assured him that everything would be fine.

Hannibal’s hand rested comfortably atop Will’s thigh, and he accepted a refill of his wine. “Gracias.” Hannibal nodded at the stewardess. Will thought the word sounded strange with Hannibal’s accent, but he found his ease and familiarity with so many languages endearing.

Will tapped his fingers against the window, barely noticing the stunning patchwork of green and blue beneath them. The sunny climate they were heading to seemed less safe, no shadows to hide in, but it was essential they keep moving as much as possible, at least after that close call they had in St. Petersburg.

“Relax, darling,” Hannibal’s hand brushed the back of Will’s neck, caressing the bottom of his curls. Will’s hair had been cut shorter lately, but it was starting to grow back. Will could tell that Hannibal liked that. He had remarked multiple times how much he missed Will’s curls.

Hannibal’s thumb lingered at the crook of Will’s neck and shoulder, stroking lightly. Will felt himself slowly relaxing. Thoughts starting to enter in his mind of Hannibal’s hand working his way down the buttons of his shirt and lingering over his chest, hips, and lower. Will pressing the plaid shirt off of Hannibal’s shoulder. The reality of joining the mile high club was nearly impossible, but the fantasy was worth exploring and took the edge of his stress off. Maybe someday…on a private jet…Will could carry out the thoughts of pressing Hannibal up against the small window.

Will looked over at Hannibal and the cheap jeans and flannel shirt he was wearing. He suppressed a chuckle at the dissonance between Hannibal’s outfit and the refined way he sipped his wine.

“You probably shouldn’t have ordered the wine. It doesn’t really work with the look you’re going for.” Will whispered as he adjusted in his seat and pressed closer to Hannibal.

Hannibal grinned. “Old habits die hard.”

“It doesn’t suit you.” Will chuffed. “But…It still like it.”

*****

 

Will squinted against the bright light from the midday sun. The heat on his skin was uncomfortable after living so long in colder climates. His short, blue swim trunks stood out against his pale, vitamin D deprived skin. The beach was secluded. Will watched from the edge of the shore as Hannibal swam out further past the waves into the calm of the sea. Will admired the easy, strong strokes of Hannibal’s capable arms, arms that worked with such finesse in a myriad of situations, as they cut through the torquise water.

Hannibal was treading water, “Come join me, Will.” His smile was easy, and Will could tell he was enjoying himself immensely.

Will walked to the water, the lazy waves hitting against his ankles. “I can’t keep up with you,” he yelled out, “I’d prefer to watch.” Will’s smile matched Hannibal’s.

Hannibal swam out a bit further before making his way back to Will who was sitting with his arms around his legs, pressing his toes in the sand, lost in though.

He looked up in surprise when Hannibal’s shadow hid the sun from his view. He looked like a god emerging from the sea, dripping with sand and salt, a coy smile on his face. So different from the last time Will had seen him struggle out of the Atlantic Ocean, bloody, raw, and full of anticipation. That anticipation and curiosity had been met, but the excitement was still there now as Hannibal stood before him. Hannibal’s too-long hair slightly curling around the bottom of his ears.

Will reached forward and placed his hands on the back of both of Hannibal’s thighs, using the leverage to pull himself up onto his knees. Hannibal’s breath quickened just slightly, and Will was attuned enough to his body to notice.  The sand was fine and soft against his knees, but began to bristle against his sensitive skin after a while.

Will pressed his lips to the fine twist of hairs above the short swimming briefs Hannibal wore, nuzzling against Hannibal’s stomach and breathing in the briny scent.

“I didn’t expect such a pleasant surprise.” Hannibal remarked, running a hand through Will’s hair.

“You talk too much sometimes.” Will replied, pulling away slightly to look up and meet Hannibal’s intense gaze. Will’s look was scolding.

Hannibal was about to reply again when Will shut him up by abruptly pulling Hannibal’s shorts down and placing his mouth on the base of Hannibal’s partially erect cock.

Hannibal had enough sense not to say anything else. Though he couldn’t help but let out repeated soft moans as Will’s mouth worked its way slowly down, sucking lightly, until he reached the tip and took Hannibal partially in his mouth.

Will wondered briefly if this beach was really as secluded as they both thought, but he quickly forgot about those worries as he pressed Hannibal’s staff against the roof of his mouth and sucked him in further.

Hannibal’s soft groaning noises, his hand in Will’s hair, the way he gently pushed forward and backward against Will’s mouth, quickly had Will erect as well.

Will was well practiced now, and sucked Hannibal to the back of his throat, taking him deep, his throat creating suction on the tip.

“Mmmm, such a good boy,” Hannibal purred and brushed a thumb across Will’s cheek tenderly.

Will stopped abruptly, pulling Hannibal out of his mouth, and pressing nipping kisses around his thighs and then up over his abdomen.

“You’ve got to stop calling me that,” Will said, trying to be stern, but secretly he enjoyed the slight patronization.

“Make me,” Hannibal challenged.

Will pushed him backwards, moving them both towards the softly lapping waves. “Is that a challenge?” He knew Hannibal was letting him push him, offering little resistance.

Will took Hannibal’s mouth back in his own and wrapped a leg around his hips, grinding against him hard. Hannibal leaned over and pressed his mouth to one of Will’s nipples, sucking hard and biting.

“Oh fuck,” Will moaned, his head falling backwards and hips pumping faster.

Will lost his balance trying to climb his other leg around Hannibal; the next thing he knew he was on top of Hannibal. The sea foam fathering around them and pieces of sea weed tickling Will’s thigh.

“Shit,” Will said, and they both laughed before Hannibal kissed him again.

They savored the feel of each other’s mouths, rough and slightly salty, like the feel of the sand and water hitting against their bodies.

Will pulled away, rolling off Hannibal to lie on his stomach.

“Where are you going?” Hannibal whined, pressing his hands on either side of Will’s body, holding himself over Will, before pressing his body down on Will’s. He moved his hips; his cock sliding against Will’s ass.

“Getting you on top of me, so you can fuck me,” Will reached his hand up behind him and grabbed Hannibal’s hair roughly, pulling Hannibal’s head down to his neck where he left bruising kisses on Will’s sensitive skin.

Hannibal leaned back onto his knees, kneeling behind Will. Hannibal pressed his hand on Will’s upper back and pushed Will’s chest down into the sandy water. Will pressed his ass into the air, presenting himself for Hannibal and spreading his legs.

“Wider,” Hannibal demanded and pushed against Will’s thighs.

Will growled. “So demanding, Just give me a second,” Will adjusted his body, reaching one of his hands around and pulling at one of his ass cheeks, teasingly exposing his opening to Hannibal.

Hannibal slicked his fingers with spit, not ideal, but in situations like this one couldn’t be picky, and pressed a finger in hard and fast.

Will groaned, water from his hair dripping into his eyes and panting mouth. His hands curled helplessly against the wet sand, trying to get a grip that could relieve some of the mounting pressure, but it was impossible.

“More,” Will begged.

Will was subsumed by the act. Every time, every place, it was beyond physical and yet wholly carnal and of the body.

Hannibal fucked Will hard with both fingers, spreading them apart and moving his cock against the curve of Will’s behind.

Hannibal grabbed Will by the hips and jerked forward unceremoniously against his twitching hole, pressing the head of his dick inside, head falling back at the tight, pulsing feeling.

“Oh Will, Will, I need you…” Hannibal’s fingers dug into Will’s hips as he bottomed out, pulling nearly out of Will and then all the way back in, hard and rough.

Hannibal focused on the strain of the muscles in Will’s back, the way his lower back moved like the tide as Will fucked back against him.

Hannibal’s rough thrusts hurt just enough to bring Will’s ecstasy to the next level. Will gasped out louder, reaching around to pull Hannibal’s hair hard, Hannibal’s weight pressing against him as they both cried out in a slowly building crescendo. Hannibal’s balls slapped hard against Will’s ass as he fucked him faster.

Hannibal’s hands found their way to the raw, honest, dripping part of Will, stroking him slowly, rubbing a circle around Will’s leaking slit, and then jerking him off faster.

“Oh fuck, Hannibal, don’t sto-stop,” Will’s voice cracked, his mouth forming an O, as he came onto Hannibal’s hand and the sand, mixing with the foam of the ocean.

Will moved against Hannibal quick and intense during the throes of his orgasm causing Hannibal to release inside of him, pulling out quickly and noticing through the haze of his pleasure the trickle of his come falling out of Will’s pulsating hole.

“Oh shit, that was really good,” Will pressed his hand to his forehead as he rolled over to his back and panted, feeling the water fall, slightly stinging and slapping, against his limp, red dick.

Hannibal pressed his body on top of Will, gasping for breath and leaving a trail of messy, lazy kisses over Will’s face and chest.

“I love you,” Hannibal said softly, nuzzling his nose against the crook of Will’s neck.

“I love you, too,” Will replied, “And that’s not just the sex talking.”


End file.
